A Dream of Temptation, a Dream of the Sun
by Sukila
Summary: Dreams let them see each other, let them fuse into Sunset Tourmaline; they would never meet but...wasn't this enough? Anything else risked ripping them apart forever and, more than anything, they need Sunset. It doesn't matter if every waking moment they're afraid they'll never meet again, or worse, that its only a dream; at least they have each other each night. Pic: KitsuneZakuro


A Dream of Temptation, a Dream of the Sun

I See You, That's Enough

Sometimes it felt like a dream, other times like a truth that was just within grasp. She disappeared with intertwining dreams that made gems sigh and try to find the time to see her again; that beautiful thing they became. Did they know the counterpart that meshed with the opposite to create the gorgeous tourmaline? No. Still, they could dream forever if they wanted to, real sleep bringing the visions of glory and the feeling of rightness, of acceptance, and of purity that no one felt in waking times. Then daydream of the adventures they had on the escapades when they threw caution to the wind and grasped at each other's hands in a silent wish and promise rolled into one.

Sunset Tourmaline was her name, the combination of two souls that bonded in a way that could only serve as a guide to throw out prejudice, simply for how right it felt in the moment. The way hand would grasp at a dreamlike figure and bring lips together in ways that made hearts soar and summon a white light as they spun around each other in perfect sync. Their glow seemed to extend for miles but would catch no eyes but their own as the opposite disappeared and they each became something else, two smiles becoming a new emotion that seemed to only multiply their passion for each other; for this same song and dance. It never grew old in the manner of feeling and being that it gave, the way emotions skyrocketed making the fusion more and more desired at every meeting. On the other hand, separation became harder and harder as hands slowly let go, fingers dragging out the contact until they are both alone once more; back to a life that is only interesting in the dreams that aren't required but still needed for sanity's sake. Every night the addiction only growing with fervor, one that refused to slow and they knew would leave them constantly craving a gem they didn't even know existed for sure.

Amethyst knew her partner like she knew every day of her life was destined to never meet her, knew their combined self like she knew every line on her body, palm, the cut of her gem; all of it. She needed it to be real, that it might not be an unreachable goal, nothing more than a dream that vanishes each rise of the sun like dust catching the wind. That the emptiness in her gut could one day be filled with a love as true as any, one that would lift her heart and let her swing on the stars as she floated on that starlight and remembered that feeling. To fulfill the promise of return with a one-upped gesture, skin-to-skin contact as sweaty palms slipped together in a way that was more real. It was the sentimental garbage she's always throw away when it came but now embraced even as it tried to leave her behind; she needed that garbage just like her dreams. The others had probably noticed too, silent looks that posed questions if she was okay due to increased sleeping habits and a general crankiness when she awoke; especially if it was abrupt. They could never understand that feeling of being ripped apart by a shaking hand that moaned at her and demanded her attention; shouts of her name even worse as they jerked her from her mindset; from her new name. She couldn't tell them, she knew that, yet the nagging at her heartstrings insisted she should just for the hope that they might just be able to find her mystery partner. She was scared though, that they would confirm it was really nothing more than a wishful dream and her fantasy would be broken into bits in a mere instant. She needed Sunset, even if she would always have an underlying fear that it was nothing more than an allusion, never able to find her partner and become real.

Jasper could tell anyone that asked the million ways she could make her partner smile, to make them both smile as they balanced on different legs and smiled wide. Could describe the details of her face and the reflection they each gazed upon for hours after forms split, melted apart, then fused together as a crystal hardened into a stone as beautiful as a diamond; even more so, actually. As Sunset Tourmaline the world was crystal-clear, the sky twelve tones bluer, the sunrise twenty times less special compared to the setting tones of the sky that they embodied every evening. Neither of them knew when the dreams had started but she could always count on her other half to be waiting in that dreamscape of the cliff with the sun setting behind them. They'd both smile deeply, pressing bodies together and lips crashing together with a heated motion that burned with a love she'd never known before; neither of them had. This was why destiny bothered her so much, that a fate made it so they'd never meet or even know if the opposite was real; horrified at the thought that the gem across from them was nothing more than a dream. An aching was left when they finally let go of each other and let the dream end, she would dream forever if she could; forever and ever with her sunshine. She brightened the skies as they fused in a white-hot light that brushed the sky with strokes of sunlight produced from a ground rather than a horizon. The entire world became sustained with their own beautiful aura, one special in the way no one but them would ever see; unless you counted their combination, of course. She could never tell a soul, sleep was already hard to come by when you're a mere soldier, it was already a miracle she got this much time; if anyone ever knew about the fusion then… She couldn't do that to her partner, to leave her sitting all alone on that cliff, to never make what they both adored ever again; she would never put her through such pain; they would both protect their secret to keep it alive. Still, a fire burned in her heart that dimmed and spat smoke and ashes when she awoke alone, especially when it ended too quickly; a rude awakening. A part of her, no, every part, wanted to run to the gem she found such freedom with but...fear drove her back; not just of reality pushing her back but of the fact that it may very well be only a dream. She needed Sunset, even if it was that very need that kept them far apart and kept her in constant fear, never to see her partner and become reality.

Sunset Tourmaline didn't often feel anything, mind being carefully parted in two opposite directions at the end of her time. It was a feeling that made her fear for a moment too long, that maybe, one day, she might not ever come back. Living was a precious feeling, each moment filled with the love of two gems, the same that added themselves together to paint a different colour on the canvas and bring her back from the dead. But she was never really dead, was she? Each moment the yearning spread across the thick bond of theirs she could feel a surging in her spirit, her own self made of more than just the sum of their parts. Two speeds surging forth as a flame lite in her core and ignited her insides until she burned with the heat of a star as it first came into life and brightened the world. Night and day mashing themselves together in a complicated dance of emotions and desire as feeling returned to her body and she finally stepped forth into life and saw clearly. A height increase for one, the other being the opposite, the long hair swishing behind them being a collectively familiar sensation whilst the spectrum surged and dampened in a million places. Two arms doing cartwheels that matched two heartbeats in the way they flip-flopped in the same synchronized motion. Four eyes peering from beneath one another and a single smile to cement the scene, to bring together and let out the immense feeling of intense joy and relief from abstaining for even a single hour, much less half a day. That time when troubles melt away and an aphrodisiac that can only be described as each other form her very being so that she might chase away doubt and, instead, point them in the right direction; they need to be reminded that what they're doing isn't wrong sometimes. After all, how could something that made all three of them so happy...possibly be wrong? Taboo only to those who don't understand, perhaps, but they knew better; so much better, first hand experience giving them the gift of bonded souls becoming something new; that being her. Sunset needed them both, she would always have their love so long as they loved each other, just as she would always embody what if special about their love; even if sometimes that made them scared that it would disappear; that they would disappear. To be left by their lonesome and constantly choking on the ashes of what was but they wouldn't; she felt in her heart it would last forever; just as she would; even if it was only in dreams.


End file.
